Blessed Child
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Ahora, ellos estaban viviendo una de las aventuras más maravillosas y especiales que la vida pudiera ofrecerles...


¡Hola a todos! Tal como prometí, he aquí el fic sobre el dibujo de **Kieku-chan** (que recomiendo vayan a verlo en tumblr para graficar mejor al personaje) del hijo de Gon y Killua. Dejaré una notita al final del fic y todo eso...

**_Disclaimaer:_** Como ya saben, ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

**Advertencia: Yaoi. Post-Serie. M-Preg (leve mención). OC (Original Character).**

* * *

—¡Tollue!

Un niño de cinco años, de brillante cabello negro y un mechón blanquecino cubriendo su frente, piel pálida, y vibrantes ojos azul y almendra, se escondía del furioso adulto que lo perseguía.

—¡Tollue! Me estás haciendo enfadar.

Una expresión gatuna apareció en su rostro infantil. ¡Su padre no podía encontrarlo! Podía escuchar como sus pasos resonaban por el corredor, de un lado hacia otro, tratando ─inútilmente─ de encontrarlo. Cubrió su boca con las manos, mordiendo levemente los puños de su camisa anaranjada, ahogando las risillas; esperó unos minutos y al no sentir a nadie en los alrededores, salió de su escondite.

Debía encontrar otro lo antes posible.

¡Y pronto!

—¡Tollue!

Pero antes de que el niño pudiera escapar, el albino lo había apresado con sus brazos: su mano izquierda sostenía el estómago del menor mientras que la otra se mantenía alzada, apuntando bien en alto; Tollue se retorcía, moviendo sus brazos y piernas de forma desesperada. ¡No había esperado que su padre se enterara de su plan!

Killua Zoldyck apretó su agarre. Y una expresión furiosa apareció en su rostro; esta vez no dejaría pasar las cosas…

―¡Aja! Sabía qué harías algo tan tonto como alterar mi bebida…―. El infante volvió a retorcerse. ―Tome el café solo porque estabas viendo, pero para tu información soy inmune a cualquier veneno o somnífero.

―¡Papa idiota!

—Tollue. —pronunció su nombre en un tono de advertencia.

Sin embargo, el menor no parecía querer escucharlo. —¡Idiota!

Chasqueó la lengua al sentir una pequeña vena palpitar en su frente. ―No me hables en ese tono. Ahora por eso ¡mereces ser castigo! ―gritó antes de nalguear al niño, a lo que éste solo pudo comenzar a llorar. _«Ugh. No quiero que llore. »_ Pensó al sentirse culpable, más duró un segundo, ese niño si lo merecía.

Tollue lloró y lloró con más fuerza, a tal punto que las lágrimas terminaron estrellándose contra el suelo. Sus grititos agudos se escucharon por todo el lugar, y hasta incluso los vecinos eran capaces de oír.

Killua suspiró y lo dejó en el suelo―. Ya, ya. Deja de llorar cariño…

El pequeño pelinegro se cubrió los ojitos con las manos, continuando con su llanto. ―P-p-p-pe…ro… ¡Pa-papa me-me-me-me golpeó!

―Papa es un tonto y lo siente mucho. ―murmuró en un tono suave al colocarse a la altura del infante, el adulto retiró las lágrimitas con sus pulgares y sonrió―. No volverá a ser malo, si Tollue promete portarse bien ¿de acuerdo?

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, respondió: ―S-s-sí…

―Ese es mi campeón.

―Papa…

―¿Sí?―. Revolvió los cabellos oscuros del menor, entreteniéndose al final con el mechón blanco de la frente.

―¡Abrazo! ―exclamó sonriente, estirando sus bracitos lo más que podía.

Killua se sonrojó levemente ante esa imagen ¡Su hijo era demasiado tierno y adorable! Aunque un tanto cambiante de humor, pero no es algo que a él le molestara. _"Herencia de los padres debe ser"_ Había dicho su hermana un día cuando pasó la tarde con su sobrino y tal vez ella tenía razón… volvió a contemplar al niño, de brillante mirada bicolor ─azul y almendra─ y enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y se sintió sumamente feliz; con una plena sonrisa en el rostro, abrazó al niño con gran cariño. Ese niño podría sacarle de quicio, pero lo amaba con toda su maldita alma…

Killua sonrió. ―Te amo mucho. ―murmuró entre sus cabellos ébanos para luego besar su frente y mejillas. Y al separarse, pudo apreciar el sonrojo en las mejillas del más joven; ¡se sonrojaba peor que él!

El sonido del timbre había interrumpido la escena conmovedora.

El albino se separó del niño con lentitud. Revolvió su cabello y se levantó del suelo. Sus instintos aparecieron ante un posible peligro. Su primera reacción fue tratar de reconocer la repentina presencia, pero luego se relajó, la persona que se encontraba del otro lado del apartamento no era una amenaza.

―¿Vamos a ver quién llama? ―preguntó con una sonrisa y ante la respuesta afirmativa del menor, lo cargó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada.

Tollue se afianzó al cuello de su padre y recostó su cabecita en el hombro. ¡Nunca le gustó llorar! Pero su papa le había golpeado muy fuerte, y aunque no deseara reconocerlo había tenido razón. Apretó su agarre y aspiró el perfume del mayor ¡su papa olía muy dulce! Tan dulce como los Choco-robot-kun que tanto le gustaban, pero, ese perfume no se comparaba en nada al de su papi ¡porque él olía a naturaleza! Y Tollue amaba la naturaleza.

Antes de ver por la rendija, Killua escuchó una voz muy familiar. ―¡Onii-chan! ¡Vine a verte!

_«No esperaba que ella apareciera. »_ Sonrió. ―¿Oíste eso Tollue? La tía Alluka vino a visitarnos. ―dijo antes de besar la mejilla de su hijo―. ¡Ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta, y sin soltar al niño, recibió un gran y fuerte abrazo.

―Onii-chan ¡te extrañe mucho!

―También yo, Alluka. ¿Has sido una niña buena?

La pelinegra se alejó e infló las mejillas en un gesto de enojo. ―¡No soy una niña, Onii-chan! Tengo veintidós años. —decía mirándolo molesta.

―Para mí sigues siendo una niña.

Tomando unos minutos, Killua volvió a mirar a su hermana. ¡Parecía tan madura! Usando un vestido rojo ─demasiado corto para su gusto─, zapatos de tacón y el cabello largo hasta la cintura. No parecía ser su linda y dulce hermanita, la que corría detrás de él gritando _"¡Onii-chan!"_. Ahora, delante de él, había una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma; eso es lo que cualquier persona pensaría. ¡Pero él era Killua Zoldyck! Pero para él, Alluka seguiría siendo su niña especial, querida y pequeña ¡aunque tuviera cincuenta años no dejaría de ser su niñita!

Le sacó la lengua. ―Tonto. ―murmuró ella, pero luego su enojo desapareció―. Hola Tollue ¡Ven con la tía que tanto te quiere!―saludó al niño, quien estiró los brazos de inmediato para ser cargado y ella no se negó al pedido; no sin antes entregarle las bolsas que tenían en sus manos a su hermano. ―. ¡Uff! Estás tan pesado, cada día creces más. —dijo ganándose un sonrojo por parte del menor—. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino especial? ¿Te has portado bien?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, su padre lo hizo por él. ―Tan bien que vertió alguna sustancia mi café.

―¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué veneno usó?

―No usó veneno, fue otra cosa, pero no logré reconocerlo―. Vio cómo su hijo trataba de esconderse en los brazos de su hermana. ―De todas formas, eso ya no importa. Me enfurecí en su momento, pero ahora ya estoy calmado.

Ella sonrió. —Has madurado Onii-chan. —comentó con una sonrisa—. Cambiando de tema, traje un pastel para la merienda ¿Qué tal si lo probamos?

Su hermano asintió de inmediato y partió hacia la siguiente sala, teniendo a Alluka detrás de sí, con su hijo en brazos. Prepararon café, sirvieron el postre y la charla no tardó en aparecer. Platicaron por unas horas en el living mientras que el niño comía su dulce felizmente en el sillón, meciendo sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante.

_«¡Las visitas de las tía Alluka y Nanika son las mejores! »_ Canturreaba en su mente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un poco de crema en las mejillas. Tollue había dejado la fresa para el final, pero antes de que pudiera comerla, vio como su padre y su tía le obsequiaban sus propias fresas ¡no podía sentirse más feliz! —¡Gracias! —exclamó en un tono muy alegre, aceptando gustoso el obsequio.

Alluka rió por lo bajo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. —Es tan lindo. —le dijo a su hermano—. Incluso si pasan los años, no puedo creer que esté con nosotros.

Asintió con una leve sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. —Me siento igual que tú.

—Killua.

Volteó su rostro hacia ella, encontrándose con que sus ojos y su boca estaban oscuros. —¿Dime, Nanika?

—Me gusta Tollue, él es muy lindo. —dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar que Alluka regresara—. ¿Sabes? A veces… creo que es injusto que nuestra familia no lo conozca. Me da cierta pena que no pueda conocer a nuestros padres y hermanos…

—Es lo mejor.

—Sí pero…

—Alluka.—la interrumpió—. Para mí, él es un Freecss y mientras menos se relacione con ellos mejor—. Suspiró. —Tú eres la única Zoldyck que él conocerá.

—Onii-chan.

—Ya he tenido esta conversación con Gon y te diré lo mismo que le dije a él, no permitiré que Tollue se acerque a esas personas—. Miró brevemente a su hijo y luego a su hermana. —Además… él es plenamente consciente de la existencia de nuestra familia. Lo sabe… pero, no permitiré que los conozcan personalmente…

La pelinegra suspiró, su hermano mayor podía ser muy terco cuando quería. Le entristecía que su familia no conociera a su lindo sobrino, pero internamente entendía las razones de Killua. —Bien. Nanika y yo aceptaremos tus condiciones.

—Gracias.

La conversación tomó otro rumbo.

Salvo que la llegada de una persona logró interrumpirla completamente.

―¿Killua? ¿Ya está aquí Alluka? ―preguntó una voz masculina con un tono entre dulce y divertido―. Dijo que vendría a vernos y decidí llegar temprano―. Las tres personas en el lugar no tardaron demasiado en reconocer a su dueño.

La oji-azul sonrió. ―Oh. Gon-chan llegó y…―. Antes de que pudiera continuar, vio como padre e hijo desaparecían de la cocina y corrían rumbo la entrada del departamento. _«Onii-chan puede quejarse siempre, pero Tollue se parece demasiado a él. »_ Pensaba para sus adentros con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Riéndose por lo bajo, Alluka siguió el recorrido que su hermano y sobrino habían hecho segundos atrás y al llegar a destino no pudo contener las carcajadas. ¡La escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos era de lo más divertida! Killua sujetaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Gon mientras que el pequeño Tollue se encontraba abrazado a la pierna del moreno; por más que el moreno intentara forcejear, esos dos lo tenían bien sujeto.

Gon suspiró. No se sentía para nada sorprendido por la situación. ―Hola Alluka. ―saludó a su cuñada en un vago intento por olvidarse de la situación en la que estaba; ni su pareja, ni su hijo se soltaron de él.

¡Y vaya que afianzaron sus agarres!

―Hola hermano. ―dijo en tono de broma―. Veo que estás un tanto _ocupado._ ―remarcó la palabra solo para molestar a su cuñado―. Estaré esperando en la sala para conversar contigo. Traje un pastel, agradece que pude evitar que estos dos glotones se lo acabasen todo.

Sus labios terminaron curvándose levemente hacia arriba. ―Entiendo. Me alegra que hayas venido a vernos. ―habló con total sinceridad; amaba a Alluka como su propia hermana, y hasta cierto punto como si fuera su hija; sin perder su expresión―. Enseguida iremos.

La muchacha se encaminó a la sala de estar, mientras tanto, Gon intentaba seguirla pero sin tener resultados favorables.

―Hey, ustedes dos. No me dejan caminar… ―exclamó con diversión al ver como su esposo y su hijo lo tenían bien sujeto―. Killua, Tollue, suéltenme.

―No quiero ―dijo con un lloriqueó el pequeño de ojos bicolor, sin soltarse del torso de su padre. ―¡Que papa se vaya!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Killua terminó por desaparecer al oír la frase de su hijo. ―¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué yo? ―demandó cortante fulminando con la mirada al infante.

Infló sus mejillas haciendo un mohín al final. ―Porque papi es mío. ¡Mío!

El oji-miel sonrió nerviosamente antes de dirigirse a su pareja. ―Killua… no creo que él esté….

―¡¿Tú qué…?! ¡Él es mi Gon! ¡Mío! ―replicó de manera inmediata, pero al hacerlo sus brazos terminaron alejándose del de su pareja; dejándole todo el camino libre a su hijo.

Tollue, con una sonrisa felina en el rostro, deshizo su agarre y saltó ágilmente al suelo, para luego tomar la muñeca del moreno y arrastrarlo hacia la otra habitación; a Gon le sorprendió la velocidad y fuerza del niño ¡ni siquiera había tenido un entrenamiento para tener esas cualidades!; por su parte, Killua salió de sus pensamientos al verse que estaba completamente solo en el lugar. ¡Ese maldito mocoso lo había vuelto a hacer! Y con el correr del tiempo la situación empeoraba.

_«No. Ni creas que me ganarás ¡enano! »_ Pensó apretando el puño. ―¡Gon! ―exclamó el nombre de su esposo, pero al momento de llegar a la sala se encontró con una imagen no muy grata para él. ―¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ese es mi lugar! ¡Sal de ahí! ―gritaba enojado mientras intentaba, por todos los medios, quitar al niño del regazo del joven Freecss.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No quiero!

—¡Tollue! Me las pagarás mocoso.

Ante el constante griterío ─y forcejeo─ Gon no pudo seguir estando callado y decidió darle fin a esa disputa. ―¡Ya basta los dos! ―dijo en un tono alto, pero sin gritarles a ambos; nunca sería capaz de hacerlo; dejó a su hijo en el sillón y a su pareja en el otro extremo. ―Últimamente están peleándose mucho.

―¡PERO…!―. Intentaron replicar, pero la mirada seria que les dirigió el moreno.

―Ni una sola palabra.

―…Okay… ―murmuraron ambos a coro, más al final terminaron fulminándose con la mirada.

―Sabes porque lo hacen Gon. ―decía Alluka al sentarse en el sillón y cruzar las piernas―. Es una competencia de padre e hijo por tu amor.

El moreno suspiró con resignación. Desvió la mirada de su pareja a su hijo y volvió a suspirar. Aunque no deseara que fuera así, sabía que su cuñada tenía toda la razón. _«Y luego dicen que el terco de la familia soy yo. ¡Los dos son iguales! »_ Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir aquella frase en voz alta.

―Tch. Esto es inútil―. Se dejó caer contra el sillón. ―Este niño se comporta como todo un salvaje.

Gon se carcajeó y sostuvo mejor al niño en su regazo, evitando otra posible pelea por parte de ambos. La mirada fulminante que su pareja le dirigió fue suficiente para que guardase silencio, aclaró su garganta y sonrió. —Ahora sabes cómo se sentía Leorio cuando discutías con él… Creo que lo que te sucede se llama _Karma._

Killua se sonrojó y desvió la vista. —Idiota.

Tanto Alluka como Gon rieron divertidos por la expresión del albino. El oji-azul bufó molesto y fulminó con la mirada a ambos, sin embargo, cierto detalle llamó su atención: la expresión sonriente en el rostro de su hijo. Tollue miraba divertido a los dos adultos, limpiando los restos de crema en su boca con la camisa anaranjada, pero al sentirse observado por uno de sus padres, se sonrojó y le obsequió la sonrisa más alegre que pudo hacer.

Su corazón se estrujó y sintió como un sentimiento calido se apoderaba de su pecho; estaba seguro de que ese niño no necesitaba conocer a ningún Zoldyck.

.

.

.

Cuando Alluka abandonó el apartamento, la pequeña familia volvió a su rutina de siempre.

Mientras que Killua estaba bañándose, Gon aguardó pacientemente en la sala, todo para tener un momento de "pareja" con su esposo, sin embargo, algo terminó llamando su atención. ¡Su amado hijo se encerró en su habitación! Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ese niño. Desde el momento que se fue su cuñada, no había salido de allí por nada del mundo y aunque tenía una leve idea de lo que Tollue podría estar haciendo, debía comprobarlo por sí mismo; tal parece que su naturaleza curiosa no desaparecía con los años; después de todo. Esa era la obligación de un padre.

Apagó el televisor y caminó hasta el cuarto del pequeño pelinegro.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar utilizó _Zetsu_ y tomó cuidadosamente la perilla, dejando la puerta entreabierta y contemplar al pequeño por aquel espacio. Vio a Tollue, de espaldas a la entrada, sentado en el suelo y con varios libros a su alrededor.

_«¿Libros? Que extraño… a Tollue no le gusta leer, siempre ha preferido los videojuegos. »_ Pensó el adulto un tanto intrigado. _«Tal vez, pasar tiempo con Kurapika hizo que copiara sus costumbres. » _Sonrió nerviosamente sabiendo que a su pareja no le gustaría eso, después de todo, Killua lo sobre protegía al niño hasta en los detalles más pequeños.

El pelinegro mantuvo un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro; algo en su interior le dijo que estaba siendo observado y al voltear su rostro, se encontró con uno de sus padres. ―¿Me estabas espiando? ―preguntó con una mirada sorprendida.

El moreno parpadeó y terminó de abrir la puerta. ―¿Yo? ¡No! No estaba espiándote. ―respondió aun estando en el marco de la puerta―. So-solo vine aquí para ver si necesitabas algo―. Gon frunció el entrecejo al tartamudear ¡se suponía que debía mostrarse seguro! Y el niño no parecía estar convencido de esa excusa. ―Sí, sí. Lo sé, sé que soy molesto, pero solo intento protegerte…

―Pero no estoy en peligro. ―murmuró bajito antes de jugar con la flor de su overol azul de mezclilla.

Tomó asiento en la cama y mantuvo la mirada en el niño. ―¿Qué estás haciendo?―. Ante esa pregunta el menor no respondió. ―¿Tollue?―. No tuvo otra alternativa que levantarse y ver con sus propios ojos lo que su niño estaba haciendo. _«Pero… si eso es…. La adivinación del agua. »_ Pensó al ver una copa de cristal llena de agua y una hoja verde en el centro. ―Tollue… ¿estabas tratando de descubrir tu tipo de aura…?

El de ojos bicolor se sonrojó furiosamente; el tono pálido de su piel hacía resaltar ese hecho. ―N-no su-sucede nada…. ¡El abuelo Ging dijo que algo iba a pasar!

Gon bufó molesto ante la mención de su padre. _«Killua matará a Ging si se entera. »_ Pensaba al hacer una mueca graciosa en su rostro ¡su marido iba a enloquecer cuando se enterase! ―¿Eso te dijo él?

Asintió. ―Él me mostró unas cosas como luces que salían de sus manos… yo quiero hacer eso, pero no sale. Siempre que estoy con el abuelo puedo verlas ¡Y-y-y-y… no puedo hacer eso!―. Hizo un puchero, pero al final, su mirada azul y verde se cubrió con un brillo de tristeza. ―¿Hay algo malo en mí?

Ahora era él quien mataría a Ging ¡sus estúpidas palabras hicieron que su hijo se entristeciera! _« Le partiré la cara con mi Jajanken. »_ Sin embargo, deshizo su idea al recordar una de las últimas veces que usó su habilidad. ―No hay nada malo en ti.

―Pero… no puedo hacer lo mismo que el abuelo.

―Bueno, yo no hago las mismas cosas que tu abuelo y no hay algo malo en mí. No tomes a Ging como un referente ¿de acuerdo?―. A pesar de sus dudas asintió. ―¿Él te contó sobre la adivinación?

―Me habló de que hay seis tipos de aura…―. Se removió incómodo al no poder recordar perfectamente la conversación que tuvo con ese anciano. ―Yo solo quería saber el mío.

—Tu abuelo solo estaba presumiendo, siempre lo hace—. Sonrió. —Quizá no debas apresurar las cosas, ya en su momento descubrirás tu propio tipo de aura.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo papi?

Sus labios se inclinaron hacia arriba. ―Soy un Intensificador. ―respondió; por más que el niño no entendiese nada, se alegró por lo dicho por el hombre―. Como te dijeron, hay otros tipos de aura… tu padre es un Transmutador, Alluka una Especialista, Kurapika un Materializador, Leorio un Emisor y Zushi un Manipulador… también tus otros tíos y tías tienen sus propios tipos de aura, pero creo que sería algo extenso nombrarlos uno por uno.

Sus ojitos se abrieron por la sorpresa. —Oh. ¿Y la tía Palm y el tío Ikalgo? —preguntó con emoción; ahora deseaba saber qué tipo de aura tenían todas las personas que siempre le rodeaban.

Se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente. ―Bueno, el tío Ikalgo es un Manipulador mientras que la tía Palm es una Intensificadora como yo…

—¿Y el abuelo Ging?

—Bu-bueno… él…

Antes de recibir su respuesta, recordó algo importante que deseaba preguntar. ―Papi ¿tú salías con mujeres antes, no? ―le interrumpió ─inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados─ con ese aire curioso que le caracterizaba. Y cuando recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, continuó―. ¿A ti nunca te gustó la tía Palm? Ella está bien bonita. Me gustan muuuuuucho sus ojos azules.

—¿E-e-eh?

—La tía Biske también es muy linda y me gusta que es fuerte. ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡La tía Alluka es muy hermosa! Aunque, la tía Nanika es más bonita para mí, me encanta su sonrisa—. Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro. —Cookie-chan es muy bella ¡La tía Kite también, ella también! Es hermosa y genial. ¿Tú nunca quisiste ena-enamorarte de alguna de ellas en vez de papa?

_«Leorio y Kurapika se reirán por esto. » _Gon rió por lo bajo ante las palabras de su hijo. ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que Tollue se interesaría por mujeres mayores! ―Shhh. No digas cosas así en voz alta y menos frente a Killua ¿entendido?―. El niño asintió. ―No sabes las cosas que él diría si se entera… ―dijo en un tono burlón y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. _«Tengo que molestarlo con esto luego. »_

—Papi ¿la abuela Mito no usa magia como ustedes, verdad?—. Gon sonrió al oír como su hijo se refería al _Nen_.

—No, ella no.

—¿Y nunca quiso aprender?

—No que yo sepa.

Abrió ligeramente su boquita ante la respuesta. —Papi… ¿yo sería… como un so-sobrino ni-nieto de ella… verdad? —preguntó con algo de dificultad.

—E-eh… a decir verdad, sí. —respondió rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza—. Pero, tú sabes que a Mito no le molesta que te refieras a ella como tu abuela.

Ver esa expresión en el rostro de su padre hizo que sonriera y también, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas; ese tipo de reacciones hizo que el moreno sonriera. Quiera o no, le hacía recordar a cierta personita.

―Ven aquí, amor―. El infante se levantó del suelo y tomó asiento en el regazo del mayor. ―Ya que hablamos sobre lo que estuviste haciendo ¿qué tal si me dices lo que sucedió esta mañana?―. El niño canturreó un _"no, no, no"_ como respuesta. ―¿No? Bien, bien. Tollue no quiere hablar, muy bien. ―decía mientras peinaba los cabellos oscuros sin dejar de abrazarlo―. Entonces… ¿Por qué Leorio me llamó para decirme que una de sus jeringas con morfina había desaparecido de su portafolios? Luego de tu última visita, esa dosis desapareció ¿tú no sabrás algo jovencito?

―Ese viejo entrometido. ―dijo en un murmullo haciendo un mohín al final.

―Tollue―. El menor ignoró el tono de advertencia de su padre. ―No seas así con tu tío Leorio. ―pedía entre risas. _«Actúa igual que Killua cuando tenía doce años. »_ Sonrió ante su idea―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso con tu papá?

El niño evadió la mirada del adulto.―Tío Leorio dijo que papa era inmune a los venenos y cualquier tipo de sustancia... yo solo quería ver si era así…

_«Bien. Ahora son dos personas a las que mataré: Ging y Leorio. »_ Recostó la cabeza del infante contra su pecho. ―Lo hace para protegerte mi amor―. Acarició los cabellos oscuros. ―A su debido momento lo entenderás, pero quiero que me prometas algo―. Vio como esa mirada de colores se posó en su rostro. ―No vuelvas a hacerle una cosa así a tu padre ¿sí?―. Tollue asintió. ―Ese es mi niño. ―decía al besar la mejilla de su hijo.

De repente, el moreno sintió otra presencia en la habitación y al levantar la mirada se encontró con el peli-blanco de ojos azules, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho; ya no era el niño o el adolescente que recordaba. Ahora era todo un hombre: el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, los rasgos infantiles desaparecieron y se había vuelto más alto con los años.

―Hey, no se den muchos mimos o besos, sino me siento celoso. —exclamó en tono de burla.

Gon sonrió. —Al fin apareciste. Creí que el agua te haría desaparecer.

Chasqueó la lengua ante la broma del pelinegro. —Idiota. —masculló por lo bajo, se aproximó a la cama, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en un objeto del suelo se tensó. _«Pero si esto es…. »_—. Tollue ¿Tú estabas tratando de descubrir tu tipo de aura? —preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

El asintió de inmediato, teniendo todo el rostro completamente sonrojado; no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a sus padres que no había conseguido nada; jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos al ser el centro de atención. ¡Era una de las cosas que más odiaba!

Gon sabía lo que se avecinaba y no tuvo otra alternativa que intervenir. —Aún necesita entrenar un poco. —mencionó sonriente—. ¡Quiero decir! Yo lo entrené ¿verdad, Tollue? ¿Verdad que fui yo y no otra persona? Eheheehehe… nadie más le enseñó a Tollue como emitir su aura y ese tipo de cosas—. Por cada palabra dicha, mecía al niño de un lado al otro. —Nadie más quiere que él aprenda Nen. ¡Nadie!

_«Este idiota me oculta algo. »_ Él conocía muy bien al moreno; más de lo que el otro pudiera creer; y reconocía a la perfección sus muecas "esconde verdad". —Campeón, ¿por qué no vas a tirar el agua al baño? Sabes que con lo torpe que es tu padre terminará rompiéndola.

El niño asintió, y luego de besar en la mejilla a sus dos padres, tomó la copa de cristal y corrió hacia la siguiente habitación. Por su parte, los dos adultos continuaron en el lugar, envueltos por un tranquilo silencio, o al menos así sería hasta que uno de ellos explotara… y eso sucedió precisamente.

El rostro de Killua cambió completamente. La sonrisa no desapareció, pero en sus ojos se podían apreciar un velo de furia. —Gon. —dijo aquel nombre mientras se aproximaba lentamente, dejando sin escapatoria a su compañero—. ¿Tú sabes quién le está enseñando sobre el aura a nuestro Tollue?

Unas gotas de sudor descendieron por su frente. —E-e-eh… ¿no?

—¿Ah no?—. El otro asintió. —Bien, bien. Porque de no ser así, estarías desobedeciendo mi orden de que Tollue no aprendería sobre el Nen hasta que tuviera doce años. —ultimó de manera cortante—. Y créeme que me enojaría mucho que tú estuvieras ocultándome algo tan importante como eso….

—Bu-bueno… yo…

—Sería capaz de utilizar mi Kanmuru en ti.

—Ki-Killua.

—Y sería algo muy doloroso ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Sintió como la saliva se deslizaba lentamente, y con algo de dificultad, por su garganta. ¡Estaba en graves problemas! Y lo sabía. —Ehhh… ¿Killua…?

Un bufido brotó de sus labios. —Idiota. —murmuró ante la expresión ajena—. Ya sé que me estás ocultando algo. Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien, pero te pido que le hables a esa persona y le pidas, no, LE ORDENES, que deje de enseñarle sobre el Nen—. Recalcó la frase para que su acompañante supiera que hablaba en serio. —Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Y créeme cuando te digo que mis métodos son un tanto _peculiares_…

—Okay. Hablaré con él luego… ¡Q-quiero decir! Le diré a esa persona.

Tomó asiento junto al moreno, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. —¿Es la primera vez que lo has visto hacer esto? —preguntó y lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento—. ¿Tú crees que debamos hablarle sobre el Nen?

—No lo sé, Killua. Por un lado quiero, pero… pero no lo sé. —respondió al sentirse indeciso—. Tollue es muy pequeño…

—Tal vez tenga cinco años, pero tiene la mentalidad y la inteligencia de un adulto.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. —Sí, lo sé. Me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad…

Evitó replicar ante ese comentario; no tenía sentido hacerlo. —De cualquier forma, él se siente intrigado por la _"magia"_ que utilizan sus padres y demás familiares. Queramos o no aceptarlo, esto iba a suceder en cualquier momento—. Se dejó caer contra el colchón. —Después de todo, el Nen ha estado a su alrededor incluso desde que era un bebe…

Asintió estando de acuerdo. —También influyó en su nacimiento. —dijo sin pensar.

—Mendigas piedras de Greed Island. No quiero pensar en ello y mucho menos ahora. **(*)** —murmuró con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

Gon se sonrojó al recordarlas. —E-e-e-en e-eso concuerdo… tampoco quiero recordarlo.

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió.

—¿Ki-Killua?

—¿S-sí?

—Ging d-dijo que… podíamos volver a usar esas piedras cuando queramos.

—¡¿Q-qué?! No gracias... Ya hemos pasado por esa situación.

—N-no te preocupes, d-de todas formas… ya le he di-dicho que no. Q-que lo pensaríamos un poco… —decía con cierta pena, sin atreverse a mirar a su pareja—. Me-mejor iré a ver a Tollue…—. Y al terminar de decir ello, escapó de la habitación; si bien no era de avergonzarse seguido, ese era un tema que no deseaba tratar a cada instante.

Al ver como su esposo huía sonrió. _«Ese idiota. »_ Bajó la mirada y contempló brevemente el anillo dorado en su dedo anular_. «No es buena idea dejarlo solo con el niño. »_ Se levantó de la cama y antes de que pudiera irse algo llamó su atención.

Un dibujo colgado en la pared.

Lo inspeccionó de cerca con curiosidad: era una mujer, o al menos eso parecía, de vaporoso vestido violeta. No se veía muy bien su rostro, pero el lugar en donde se ubicaban sus ojos había un gran punto rojo, y sobre su cabeza un sombrero lleno de plumas; Tollue había dibujado el cielo nublado y el suelo repleto de flores muertas…

_«Pero… ella es… »_ Apretó los dientes con fuerza, hasta que sentía un leve dolor en sus encías. No había sido difícil reconocerla y con solo hacerlo, se sintió sumamente asqueado. Rápidamente, sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número que nunca creyó volver a llamar.

Aguardó unos segundos, hasta que escuchó esa voz que tanto detestaba. —¿Kil? ¿Eres tú?—. No respondió. —Oh Kil ¡Hace tiempo que no me llamas! ¿Dónde-?

—Vuelve a acercarte a mi hijo y te mato. —amenazó en un tono más grave de lo normal y cortó la llamada.

Tomó una respiración profunda. _«Solo fue ella. Solo fue ella. »_ Decía en su mente. Miró los demás dibujos tratando de encontrar a alguien conocido, pero para su suerte no fue así; con un manotazo, arrancó el dibujo de la pared y lo estrujó. —Ni tú ni ellos se acercarán a él. —murmuró antes de lanzarlo a la basura—. Tollue está más feliz así—. Caminó hacia al cuarto de baño y mientras más se acercaba, era capaz de oír unas carcajadas y el constante chapoteó del agua.

Ver al albino en la entrada le hizo sonreír. —¡Killua!—. Intentó, sin quererlo en verdad, cubrirse del ataque ajeno. —¡Ayúdame! —exclamó Gon en un tanto sobre-actuado; todo para hacer feliz a su hijo.

El niño se encontraba dentro de la bañera, salpicando el agua en todas direcciones, mientras uno de sus padres intentaba detenerlo. —¡No lo salves, no lo salves! —decía entre carcajadas, usando sus manos para mojar al adulto.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Killua se sumó a ese "enfrentamiento".

Todos estaban bien.

Y la vida era mucho mejor así.

* * *

**(*)** Como habrán notado: Tollue sería el hijo biologico de Gon y Killua, tal como se mencionó, ellos lo tuvieron gracias a las Pregnancy Stones (la carta 007 de Greed Island); si bien no se habló mucho de esta carta, investigué sobre ella y tendría sentido que esto sucediera... aunque, a mí no me gustaría.** No acepto, ni mucho menos apoyo a el M-Preg, pero aquí hice una excepción por el dibujo que vi... **_y no creo que vuelva a hacer un fic como este_** .-.**

Respecto a quién tuvo el bebe... eso lo deciden ustedes, no especifique nada. xD

Bien. Nos vemos en otro fic; me encantaría saber sus opiniones y estaré esperando cualquier cosa. No muerdo (?); les mando muchos besos y abrazos. ¡Cuídense mucho caros míos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
